Chaos
Chaos is complete disorder and confusion.Google Search: Chaos Definition Order, in reality, is most commonly perceived as arcane magic. However, this does not mean order is always perceived as arcane magic in reality. This type of energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Disorder, as opposed to order, is manifested as highly destructive fel magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks This brutal and extremely addictive energy is fueled by drawing life from living beings as if it's a Void-related, demonic force. Background Chaos exists because the Light and Void, forces that are ultimately responsible for a force that opposes the very divine order of godlike beings who work on behalf of a god. Chaotic Energy "Chaotic energy will destroy you." - Kanrethad Ebonlocke Denizens of the Cosmos Demons Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy,The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons the dark and corrupting essence wielded by the demonic Burning Legion itself. Elementals Elementals are manifestations of volatile energies. Elementals being infused with chaotic energy, which fel is described as, makes sense to Micky NeilsonMicky Neilson on Twitter since elementals are chaotic in nature. Entropic Horrors Energies can be so chaotic that they manifest as entropic horrors, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life.Quest:Collecting Corruption Old Gods Old Gods—creatures of chaos and destruction—Quest:Allegiance to the Old Gods (2) are the physical manifestations of the Void.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1: 26 on iBooks Orcs Orcs are described as disciples of chaos.Warcraft:Orcs & Humans manual - 593 Sludge Beasts Sludge beasts are strange creatures that share an elemental heritage, but have been corrupted by the powers of chaos. Now they exist as tortured masses of semi-sentient goo. No one knows what their motivations are or if there is any specific ecology behind their existence.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Sludge Beasts Items of Chaos Remnant of Chaos The remnant of chaos is an object that pulses with nightmarish power. Tome of Chaos The tome of chaos is a volume of demonic incantations, filled with grotesque illustrations. Professions of the Cosmos Druids "'''May Elune guide us in this time of chaos.'" - Vanira Raventhorne''WoW TCG Card: Starburst File:Eriun Moonglow.jpg|Eriun Moonglow: "In the name of the storms and the stars, I shall end you!" File:Justicar Andaer Ragepaw.jpg|Justicar Andaer Ragepaw: "Your very existence is an abhorrent defiance against the natural order!" Druids harness the vast powers of nature to preserve balance and protect life.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Druid By leveraging the sacred powers of the moon, the sun, and the stars, balance druids access arcane and nature magics—made more potent still through shapeshifting, when the spellcaster takes the form of the moonkin—to aid in the fight against imbalance that threatens the natural order of all things. As a shapeshifter, a feral druid endlessly pursues a greater understanding of a truth. They seek a visceral connection to the wild, and in combat take the form of a deadly feline predator. Feral druids become ferocious, agile stalkers—ripping, biting, and bleeding their enemies dry. The forces of chaos are tamed by the druid’s primal fury. The many gifts provided by nature must sometimes be reciprocated. Restoration druids seek order in the world by tending directly to its many life forms. Friend to flora and fauna alike, restoration druids celebrate birth and growth. Where there is decay, they bring rejuvenation. Where there is abatement, they summon regrowth. Life not only needs protection—it needs nourishment.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Druid Mages File:Almia Moonwhisper.jpg|Almia Moonwhisper: "In this time of chaos and turmoil, it may fall to those of us who can manipulate the arcane to rein in the fury of the elements." File:Bo'ja, Arcanist Absolute.jpg|Bo'ja, Arcanist Absolute: "Da arcane is da key to everything. Lemme show you how to use it, eh?" File:Exaura the Cryptkeeper.jpg|Exaura the Cryptkeeper: "Just because your allies are dead doesn't mean they're useless." Of the arcane, the language of order,Dave Kosak on Twitter mages are diviners of secrets, balancing the ebb and flow of incredible mystic energies. Unparalleled skill is required to manipulate the volatile forces of the universe. These practitioners push their magical knowledge to its very limits—often to the brink of their own exhaustion, and at great risk to the world around them. Those who master this craft are capable of releasing a barrage of unrelenting power upon their enemies, drawing upon replenishing energies to maintain their assault for as long as the battle demands.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Mage Paladins As champions of order, paladins are extremely potent in a group – their blessings and auras can improve damage and survivability for both themselves and their party.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Paladins To serve as instrument of the Light is to hold an unshakable faith. Oftentimes the most dedicated paladins become fanatical in their devotion, instruments of retribution against those who dare defy the laws of the divine. These paladins are vengeful guardians of the weak—crusaders judging and punishing the wicked. Their resolute conviction in the divine order of all things assures them that victory is inevitable—but they will fight to the end to ensure that the Light prevails.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Paladin Shamans File:Aileen the Thunderblessed.jpg|Aileen the Thunderblessed: "The Shattering has left the elements in disarray, and it is we shaman who must help return them to order." File:Janvaru the Thunderspeaker.jpg|Janvaru the Thunderspeaker: "Be one with the storm. It can be gentle and provide healing rains, or it can bring destruction and chaos." File:Toshe Chaosrender.jpg|Toshe Chaosrender: "Ready for a little vengeance?" Shaman are spiritual guides and practitioners, not of the divine, but of the very elements. Unlike some other mystics, shaman commune with forces that are not strictly benevolent. The elements are chaotic, and left to their own devices, they rage against one another in unending primal fury. It is the call of the shaman to bring balance to this chaos.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Shaman Warlocks File:Cho'gall.jpg|Cho'gall: "ALL falls to chaos, ALL will be destroyed. (Chaos, chaos!)" File:Kil'jaeden the Deciever.jpg|Kil'jaeden the Deceiver: "Chaos! Destruction! Oblivion!" File:Thira Anvilash.jpg|Thira Anvilash: "There are those who wish to calm the elements as peacefully as possible, but I am more than willing to do so with violence and pain." Warlocks are magical practitioners who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Warlock Warlocks peer into the Void without hesitation, leveraging the chaos they glimpse within to devastating ends in battle. Their greatest abilities are fueled by the souls they’ve harvested from their victims. Those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock The Etmology The term chaos ultimately derives from the Greek word ''khaos, ''meaning ‘vast chasm, void.’ References Category:Lore Category:Magic